Understanding (Comprehension)
By: Stacy Rupert Understanding is the second thinking skill level identified in Bloom’s Taxonomy. Students show that they have attained this level when they are able to construct meaning from oral, written or graphic messages and explain or summarize the concept in their own words. According to Andrew Churches, “Blog Journaling is the simplest uses for a blog. Students can talk, write or type a daily or task-specific journal to show a basic understanding of an activity or topic. The blog can be used to develop higher level thinking when used for discussion and collaboration.” (Churches, 2008) Technology Tool: Blogging Platforms Some popular fee open on-line blogging platforms include WordPress, Blog.com, Blogger, and Tumblr; all of which are adequate tools for creating blogs. However, security and structure are key priorities to consider as you're selecting a which platform you'll use in your classroom. There are many other options available that you might like to review as well. Websites Some websites that offer the option to create blogs that are student- and/or teacher-centered and are be hosted in a safe and student-friendly on-line environment are: ClassBlogmeister EduBlogs 21Classes Kidblog SchoolRack User Benefits Studies have found that students learn best when lessons include active engagement, group participation, regular interaction and feedback, and the opportunity to make real-world connections. (Roschelle, Pea, Hoadley, Gordin & Means, 2000) Blog journaling tools create an environment that allows each of these criteria to be integrated into the student’s learning environment. Other benefits of blog journaling include: *24-hour access for students, teachers, and parents *Easy to maintain, monitor, control, update *Free or relatively inexpensive to use *Improves knowledge sharing between students and teachers *Allows students to receive feedback from teacher and peers *Extends learning outside the classroom *Fosters collaboration among students *Encourages development and expression of ideas Weaknesses & Challenges Blog journaling is a tool that is conducive to learning; however, implementing it into your curriculum may pose some challenges. Additionally, there are things that one must consider when selecting and designing a blog that is intended for use in the classroom: *Educators may have to adapt teaching styles, curriculum, philosophies and objectives. *Teacher computer expertise may be limited. *Curriculum mandates may limit integration of technology in the classroom. *Gaining support from school and district administration may prove difficult. *Student’s access to computers may be limited. *Unless properly introduced and structured, blogging may expose students to cyber-bullying, slander and inappropriate language or content. *Certain websites may allow inappropriate or distracting advertisements. *Teachers must ensure student privacy is protected. *Classroom blog should be structured so that it makes sense to students. *Certain fees and site subscriptions may apply. *In order to keep students engaged, teachers have to maintain a consistent level of activity on the blog by offering feedback, encouraging collaboration and discussion, and setting-up challenges Uses in the Classroom Blog journaling seems to have limitless uses in the classroom, especially if you are creative in creating lessons; however, it may prove more difficult of a tool to use if your students are just learning to read, write and spell. Luckily, blogging isn’t limited to reading and writing; technology offers video and audio recording tools that can be used to create blog posts as well (sometimes referred to vlogs for video-blogs, and podcasts for audio posts). Educators can create classroom blogs and post a variety of interesting and relevant content, and encourage students to log-in to view, listen or read the posts. Teachers can record and post video or audio files of students reading or telling stories. Parents of younger students can help their child navigate the blog if needed. These types of activities will help young students become accustomed to and grow comfortable with blogging. Example You may be discouraged blog-master if you expect young students to read-write and respond to blog assignments; but that doesn’t mean blog journaling is out of the question for this group! As a teacher or instructional assistant in a 1st grade science class, I would encourage writing on the blog but also include video and audio as a supplement to written content. On my classroom blog, I would include videos of students explaining their science project as shown in the video here: